


The Cupcake from Heaven

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Light-Hearted, M/M, food kink kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan suggestively eats a cupcake.





	The Cupcake from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



> This is a prompt from/dedicated to @quercussp  
> It kind of took on a mind of it's own I hope you like it!

“Ohh” Dan could feel the moan vibrate in his chest as he closed his eyes and let the pleasure run it's course. It was almost difficult to handle just how good it felt.  
  
Dan worked his mouth faster, running his tongue over a smooth surface and taking all that he could in his mouth. It was meant for this, that big mouth of his, and he loved nothing more putting it to work.  
  
He locked eyes with Phil from across the room and licked across the chocolate cupcake a second time. He swallowed the frosting he gathered in his watering mouth and let out a breathy whine. If he played his cards right he might luck out and get his mouth on all of his favorite things today.  
Phil covered his face with his hand but the bits Dan could still see were turning a beautiful scarlet color. He still had it.  
  
He frowned as he noticed Phil's shoulders shaking violently. Phil pulled his hand away and shook his head, showcasing the bought of laughter he was currently trapped in.  
“You're ridiculous.” he chortled out fondly.  
  
Dan wanted to be haughty and offended but Phil was right and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face before he stuck his tongue out and slowly kitten licked the top of the cupcake.  
  
“Ah, ah!” Phil had to break it to Dan, he did an excellent impression of himself in bed.  
“This is _so_ good!” He stretched his head back, elongating his slender neck and weakness. Phil could argue that it was more his weakness than Dan's, but that was besides the point.  
  
“Phil,” Dan purred, “Have you tasted this? This is the best thing that I have ever experienced. It's like an orgasm in your mouth.”  
  
“Oh is it?” Phil teased as he stood up.  
  
Dan's eyes danced with excitement as he watched Phil saunter across the room to him.  
“It looks delicious.” Phil whispered. If he was any further away Dan wouldn't have been able to hear him.  
  
“It is.” Dan growled before he lapped up the remainder of the frosting and held it in his mouth. A challenge was clearly being presented to Phil.  
  
He threw a leg over Dan's lap and stared him in the eye. He gently placed a kiss to each corner of his mouth, a miniscule amount of frosting made it's way onto his own.  
  
He knew what Dan wanted. He knew the sugary topping that was apparently mixed in heaven before being sent down to be placed ever so delicately on top of that cupcake was still sitting on top of Dan's tongue just waiting for Phil to find it and eat it up.  
  
Phil wasn't going to do that.  
  
He leaned in towards Dan's mouth from the awkward angle he was at straddled on Dan's lap, and took the _biggest_ bite out of the cupcake that had been innocently occupying Dan's left hand.  
  
**“Philip Michael Lester!”** Dan roared before shoving Phil off of his lap. “Oh,” He took a huge, dramatic as always breath. “My. God!”  
  
Phil dissolved in a fit of giggles on the floor at Dan's feet. It was slightly challenging to laugh this hard with the whole top part of a cupcake stuffed in his mouth but the look on Dan's face was more than worth it.  
  
He glanced up through his tears of laughter to see Dan doubled over laughing himself. He was clutching his knees to keep himself upright. The fate of the Cupcake from Heaven was the unfortune unfortune enough to be dropped and forgotten to the side on the floor while they both struggled to catch their breath.


End file.
